Rose and Dimitri are having problems making out
by ConfusionPixie
Summary: Title says it all. Rose and Dimitri try to get it on only to be stopped by one other unmovable force of passion. NOT A ONE SHOT!
1. make out charts!

Wow! Dimitri looked amazing. I just realized that I was pinned down by his strong hands on the mat. But as much as I wanted to kiss him, I refrained. Lissa was first. I had to practice. After another hour, he pinned me down again. I decided that Lissa had been given enough time and I moved toward his lips. But just as I started moving, I felt these warm lips on mine sending shivers throughout my body. As we moved in synch, his shirt came off. Then mine too. As much as I NEEDED this, things were moving too fast and my body felt different. NO! I just realized! I screamed Dimitri's name and woke up. I had been making out with Christian. I had passed inside Lissa's body.

Dimitri looked at me with such concern that I felt sorry for my pitiful self. Ah!

Im going to have to make a make-out session chart with Lissa to decide what times we could get turned on. Problem: She would want to know who IM making out with…


	2. turned on, much?

**Lissa POV**

I turn around and they are there. Everywhere I go! These guardians! I know they are there to protect me, but how many strigoi are going to attack while I am in my room? Okay, so there is a possibility of a lot. So lets narrow it down. How about when I'm making out with royal's most unpopular strigoi-parents hater? Still thinking of many attacks? Well let's throw one more curveball. How about while your best friend/guardian just happens to pass inside your body? And the one thing that the story doesn't say is what happens to me while Rose is in my body.

Well, I go on a temporary leave where I am powerless against anything Rose does while INSIDE my body. So when I start making out with Christian, Rose pops back in! Here's the other thing, we both have to be feeling the same sort of emotions to switch. So if I am feeling turned on and then Rose gets inside my body, that means that at about that time, Rose was feeling turned on too. Which is such valuable information (heavy sarcasm).

But why is Rose getting turned on during her practice training times? Oh! She has a crush! Or she's about to do _something_. But Rose is not THAT perverted. The annoying thing is that right now, I am feeling my best friend get it on with my boyfriend. Come on Rose snap out of it! She must have been really horny! Finally! She's out, and I am in! Making out time begins! I just hope Rose doesn't feel horny again…

Anyway, I am going to talk to Rose when she gets back to her room. She needs to schedule her make out and horny times on some sort of chart to document when we can feel horny toward out lovers! I just hope she's up for the idea!

**Hello all! If you could review to tell how you felt about this chapter it would be great! Thanks for reading! **


	3. Oh no I didnt!

**HEY ALL! **

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY: REVIEW! IM GETTING DEPRESSED THAT NOT A LOT OF PEOPLE LIKE THE STORY BECAUSE IF PEOPLE DID, THEN THEY WOULD REVIEW! SO IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO READ A GOOD STORY AND THEN NEVER COMMENT ON IT, SNAP OUT OF IT! HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF NO REVIEWS MEANS THAT YOU ARE A FAILURE AT WRITING? APOLOGY TO EVERYONE WHO DID WRITE REVIEWS AND HAS TO LISTEN TO THIS CRAP…  
**

ROSE POV

So I walked into my room and there was Christian and Lissa, making out like there was no tomorrow. I cleared my throat and then jumped off each other. They both looked slightly embarrassed until Lissa got this evil glint in her eye. I wonder what that is for…

LISSA POV

OMG! Christian felt so good I just couldn't stop! I didn't see the door open or anything until someone cleared their throat. Embarrassed to be caught making out, I jumped off Christian. There stood Rose, tall, gleaming, and sweaty. Suddenly I thought of the chart we needed to make. Oh she would take _this_ well…

ROSE POV

Christian nodded to me and sauntered out of the room. I turned to Lissa.

"You know, you just interrupted us…again," Lissa edged on.

"Yeah, sorry about the first time. I didn't even know what was happening!" I answered.

"I also know some things about the bond that you don't…" Lissa whispered. Oh gosh. Are there other powers that I don't know about? She's pretty enough to be a seductress without a power. What new things does she know now?

"Like what?" I answered, trying to keep my voice smooth, and failing miserably.

"Like for us to switch bodies, we must be having the same emotions. So if I wanted to kiss Christian at that time, you must have wanted to kiss someone else…" Lissa walked around my room and faced me at her last accusation.

OMG! I couldn't tell her about Dimitri! She would not be happy that I was denying my happiness, yet she couldn't say anything. I didn't want to put her in that situation. So I decided to play innocent. If she really edged on, I would say I had a crush on this other novice.

"Me? Have emotions like that? You have been watching too many romances Liss. Well, either you seen or you've been…" My voice hitched with laughter at the last part as I watched her face turn bright red.

"Rose! Tell me the truth! Do you have a crush?" Lissa walked across the room to gaze into my eyes. That gaze was like you-better-tell-the-truth-or-you-will-be-sorry gaze, only to be made and used my yours truly's best friend!

I gasped, unable to speak. Which novice should I "like"? Mason was always my friend. I could say I had developed feelings for him. And he would be more than happy to date me, even if it was pretend.

"Fine!" I put my hands up in a surrender. "I will tell you! The person I like is…" Lissa had her hands on her hips as I blurted his name.

"Dimitri."


	4. lissa gets mad!

**Rose POV**

I couldn't, I wouldn't, I didn't, did I? Did I just seriously say my mentor's name as the person I had a crush on???? Well, considering the look on Lissa's face, I will take that as a yes. I just froze back there! And then I pronounced the one guy's name that I COULDN'T have! Omg! I could not believe I said his name!

**Lissa POV**

It made sense. It all made sense. All the little touches, and emotions, and feelings. They all correlated to Dimitri! And she did not tell me! I am in shock! How could she not tell me? The person that she trusts the most? Omg! That title may now be for Dimitri! He took her from me! How could he? That selfish brat! It's not enough that Tasha and all the other females chase after him! He had to get Rose too! I will kill him for what he did to her!

**Hey guys! I haven't updated in a while (obviously). This chapter is kind of a curveball of lissa's emotions. Don't worry. I may start another chapter right now. PLEASE REVIEW! Its great when you add me to the favorite stories thing, but I need reviews! **

**AKA ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	5. and his lips leaned

**LISSA POV **

"You? And Dimitri!? How could you? He has everyone chasing after him, he is getting you too? This is NOT fair! And where do I come in? I'm just going to be your Moroi right? Just the person you protect? Nothing more!? He stole you from me!" I started muttering about what I would do to that …. Person! **(I refuse to "curse" even if It is in the story. Plus Lissa doesn't curse anyway!) **

Rose just looked at me with blatant disbelief on her face. As I started muttering she replied, "This is about your family, isn't it?" My family! What the heck! What do they have to do with anything!? "Rose, don't get all physiatristic **(I do not know how to spell! Sorry to all you grammar geniuses!)** on me. You have been watching too many movies! Don't relate this to my family!" Dimitri was the real problem. He needed to go! He and Tasha could just go off and have a billion kids together anyway. Why did he need to steal Rose too?

**Rose POV**

"Me? Youre the one with the jealousy problems! Look! If I told you, you would have freaked out! If I didn't, well I technically didn't exactly tell you…." I started going off onto my sentence technicalities. But I stopped. Lissa was starting to really annoy me!

"Don't tell me who to like! You take enough of my life away anyway!" Lissa's pink cheeks turned red. "Are you kidding me? Youre the overprotective freaking guardian!"

Oh no she didn't! "Well you are the stupid Moroi that can't even take care of yourselves! You need us to take care of you! Us guardians have to take care of ourselves AND you!"

Our cheeks were bright red. And suddenly, the door burst open to reveal Dimitri and Christian. In an instant we swapped bodies (finally our emotions were so similar!) and then started collapsing since we were standing up during our argument. I was in Lissa's body, but it was so dehydrated that I couldn't move! I just kept on falling as Christian caught Lissa's body (aka me) and Dimitri caught my body. They looked so much in shock and I had just realized I was not breathing. Apparently Christian noticed it too because his lips started to lean forward…

**Wow! Two chapters in 30 min! Im proud of myself! Hello again! I would just like to express my dislike for long chapters. I know that the chapters are really short, I just hate seeing long paragraphs for me to read. That's when I become sleepy and my eyes glaze with the many words in a BLOCK paragraph. Sorry for the atrocious spelling. I have an **_**interesting**_** idea for the next few chapters so keep checking to see if I have uploaded chapters in the next few days. I promise I will! **

**KEEP REVIEWING! **

**LOVE TO ALL!**

**ConfusionPixie**


End file.
